Call of Daisy 3: Finale
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Requested. The conclusion to my Call of Daisy series. Rated T for violence
1. Breakout

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Mario and Peach were eating dinner one night, when Peach looked at Mario and said "I'm worried."

"About what?" Mario asked.

"Tatanga" Peach said "what if he breaks out of jail?"

"He won't" Mario said "he's in the most secure jail cell in the Mushroom Kingdom under twenty-four hour surveillance. Besides if he breaks out and goes after Daisy again, Luigi will kill him this time. Unless Daisy beats him to it."

"Do you really think they will kill him?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Mario said "Luigi will do anything to keep Daisy safe. He told me that if Tatanga puts her in danger again, he will make sure it never happens again."

The next day, Tatanga was sitting in his jail cell, when a toad guard came in with a box and said "somebody actually cares enough about you to send you a birthday cake."

He set the cake box down and left.

"It is not my birthday" Tatanga thought to himself "but I do enjoy cake."

He picked the box up and opened it.

"This is a rather large cake" he said.

He tried to cut a bite off with a fork, but he couldn't push the fork through the top of the cake. He wiped the icing off of the top, revealing a cardboard box. He opened it and found a small explosive, three gas grenades full of sleeping gas and a gas mask. He took the mattress off of his bed and stood it up. He put the explosive on the door and ran and ducked behind the mattress. He put the gas mask on and waited for the explosive to detonate. When it exploded, he pulled the pin on one of the gas grenades and threw it out the door. When it went off, he ran out the door. He used the grenades to clear the way. He grabbed a radio off of one of the guards on the way out. Once he got outside, he ran and hid in the bushes near by and began trying to call one of his clones.

"What is that frequency?" He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were playing a video game, when Luigi's cell phone rang. He paused the game, answered it said "hello?"

"Is this Luigi?" A strange voice asked.

"Uh, yes" he said.

"Tatanga has broken out of jail" the voice said.

"That's impossible" Luigi said "he is in the most secure jail cell in the kingdom, and he's under twenty-four hour watch."

"He had help from an outside source" the voice said.

Then the call was cut off.

Luigi turned to Daisy and said "You won't believe this."

"You actually think you can win the game?" Daisy asked smiling.

"Well, yes I can" Luigi said "but somebody just called me and said Tatanga just broke out of jail."

"That's impossible" Daisy said.

"I know" Luigi said "but do you think we should go check? Just to make sure."

"I guess" Daisy said.

"I'll go grab my rifle" Luigi said "just incase. Do you want your flamethrower?"

"Nah" Daisy said "just grab my revolver."

"Just your pistol?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said "I shouldn't need the flamethrower, but I can't go Tatanga hunting without my trusty .357."

Luigi chuckled and headed toward the gun safe he installed in the basement. He came back up with their weapons. Daisy put her .357 in her belt and a handful of bullets in her pocket. Luigi put a spare clip in his pocket and one in the M-14.

"Ready?" Luigi asked.

"Yup" Daisy said.

They headed toward the Mushroom Kingdom jail. On the way, several toads began asking them questions when they saw their weapons. Luigi kept making up excuses so the toads wouldn't worry.

One toad walked up to them and said "enough excuses. Tell us what is really going on."

"Ok" Luigi said "we are headed to the outskirts of the kingdom for a little target practice. It's fun to see how far away I can hit a soup can."

"Oh yeah" the toad said "how can she target practice with out a gun?"

Daisy drew her revolver and spun it around her finger a few times.

She grabbed it by the handle, stopping the spin and said "I'm practicing with my pistol."

"Really?" The toad asked "can I come?"

"Sure" Daisy said "I'll put an apple on your head and show you how good of a shot I am."

"Uh, no thanks" the toad said "enjoy your target practice."

"Come on Luigi" Daisy said.

"That was good" Luigi said when they walked away "but what if he had said yes?"

"Well" Daisy said "I kind of knew he wouldn't, I don't care how good of a shot somebody is, nobody wants a .357 magnum pointed at their head. Now, hurry up if Tatanga did break out, every second counts."

"Ok" Luigi said "let's get going."

They continued toward the prison. Once the prison was in sight, Luigi began scanning it through his scope. Meanwhile, Tatanga finally found the right frequency and called a clone.

"Who is this?" The clone asked.

"This is Tatanga" he said "I need a ship for evacuation, now!"

"What is your location?" The clone asked.

"Near the Mushroom Kingdom jail" Tatanga said "hurry."

"Yes sir" the clone said.

Luigi had scanned the entire outside of the prison.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary" he said.

He started scanning through the windows and said "uh-oh, all the guards are unconscious."

"Are you sure they're just unconscious, not dead?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Luigi said "I can see their chests moving."

"Thank goodness" Daisy said.

She looked up and saw one of Tatanga's space ships.

"Luigi look!" she said "It must be true!"

Luigi looked up and saw the ship. He cocked his rifle and pointed it at the ship.

He heard Daisy yell "look out!"

Luigi looked toward the prison and saw a rock flying at him. He immediately ducked, barley avoiding the rock. He looked in the direction the rock came from and saw Tatanga running towards the ship the best he could on his wounded knee. Luigi pointed his rifle at him and aimed for his head.

"Don't kill him just yet" Daisy said "just stop him."

"Um, ok" Luigi said.

He aimed at Tatanga's left thigh. He led him slightly and squeezed the trigger. Tatanga grabbed his leg and fell. He began dragging himself along with his arms as Luigi and Daisy began walking towards him. The ship flew away when Luigi and Daisy came within ten yards of Tatanga.

"Where are you going?!" Tatanga yelled into the radio.

"I am sorry" a clone replied "but we do not wish to die. Best of luck."

When Luigi and Daisy got to Tatanga, Luigi grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

Daisy drew her revolver and said "I've got some bad news for you."

"Wh…What is it?" Tatanga asked looking at her.

Daisy pulled the hammer back on her revolver, pointed it at his head and said "your funeral is going to be a closed casket."

Tatanga saw her start to pull the trigger and then everything went black. Suddenly Luigi's cell phone rang.

He answered it and said "hello?"

"It is confirmed that Tatanga escaped" the voice from earlier said.

"Yes he did" Luigi said "but it was taken care of."

"Understood" the voice said "and well done."

Then the call ended. Peach was standing on a nearby hill, watching them through binoculars. She put her phone away and dropped a voice changer into her pocket.

She lowered the binoculars, smiled and said "Mario was right. All I had to do was help Tatanga break out of jail and make an anonymous phone call to get rid of him once and for all."


	2. The Last Assault

All characters are owned by Nintendo

When the clones returned to the main ship, the head clone approached them and asked "where is our leader?"

"Dead" a returning clone said "we were unable to save him. Princess Daisy and the Green Guy killed him."

The head clone was shocked.

He regained his composure and said "then we will avenge him."

One of the returning clones stepped forward and said "there is no more reason to attack. Our leader is dead so there is no longer a reason to risk our lives to capture Princess Daisy."

"We will not capture her" the head clone said "we will kill her and the others to avenge our fallen leader and all of our fallen brethren."

A returning clone looked at him and said "but we-"

"No buts!" the head clone yelled "I was second in command. With our leader dead I am in charge and we will attack with everything we have!"

"Yes sir" the clone reluctantly said "how many clones do we have to attack with?"

"two hundred and thirty-seven" The head clone said.

"Do we have enough weapons?" the clone asked.

"I'm afraid not" the head clone said "but we will arm as many as possible. If any of us are killed, the others will take weapons from the fallen. We will fight to the last man if need be."

"Yes sir" the clone said "what is the strategy?"

"We capture the lizard who helped defend Princess Peach's castle" the head clone said "we will use him as a hostage to force the others out into the open. Then we will kill them all."

"Yes sir" the clone said.

One hundred and seventy-two clones were armed. The rest were told to wait and take weapons from the fallen. They loaded into three cargo ships and began flying toward the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were having dinner at Peach's castle. Luigi and Daisy were telling them about Tatanga's demise. Peach was trying to act surprised.

"You just killed him?" Mario asked.

"Yes" Luigi said "he was trying to reach a space ship to return to his army. They would just attack us again and again."

"But" Daisy said "without Tatanga, they can't make anymore clones."

"What about the clones that survived last time?" Mario asked.

"Don't worry" Luigi said. "without Tatanga's obsession with Daisy, why would they attack?"

"I guess you're right" Mario said.

Daisy smiled and leaned toward Luigi. "Ow" she said as she pulled her revolver out of her belt.

She put the pistol on the table and said "that was uncomfortable."

"You brought that to dinner?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "we came straight here from the jail. Luigi's rifle is in the living room."

Unknown to them, the clone army was approaching with Yoshi. When they arrived at Peach's castle, one of the clones fired a shot to get their attention.

"Stay here, girls" Mario said.

Then he and Luigi ran to the window. Luigi grabbed his rifle as they ran. When they reached the window, they saw the clone army.

"What was that you said about them not attacking?" Mario asked.

"Not now" Luigi said "we've got bigger problems."

Mario looked out the window and said "more than you think. Look."

Luigi looked and saw a clone holding a pistol to Yoshi's head.

"Come out and give yourselves up!" The clone yelled "or we kill the lizard!"

Luigi broke the window with the stock of his rifle and took aim.

"No" Mario said as he grabbed the barrel of Luigi's M-14 and pushed it down "the clone is hiding behind Yoshi. You can't shoot or you will kill Yoshi."

Luigi looked at him and said "Mario, you have to trust me. I will not shoot if I can't get a clear shot."

Mario let go of Luigi's rifle and said "ok, bro. Just be careful."

"Don't worry" Luigi said "wait by the door and open it when I tell you, then be ready to shut and lock it."

"Ok" Mario said.

He crawled under the window and waited by the door. Luigi took aim. He could see the clone's head from the eye over on the left side of Yoshi's head. Luigi put the crosshairs on the clones eye. Then he took a deep breath and began to slowly let it out as he squeezed the trigger. When he fired, the bullet hit the clone in the right edge of its eye. Killing it instantly. Yoshi began running toward the door as fast as he could. The clones opened fire on him.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled "Now!"

Mario opened the door an Yoshi dove inside. As soon as he cleared the door, Mario closed and locked it.

Peach looked at Daisy and said "I'll take care of Yoshi, you go to the vault and get weapons."

"Got it" Daisy said. She began running toward the vault as Peach ran to Yoshi with her medical kit. He had been shot twice in his right arm, once in his left arm and once in his left shoulder. Luckily the boney plates on the back of his neck had deflected two bullets. Peach immediately began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Luigi was still firing at the clones from the window. Daisy quickly came back with a SPAS 12 shotgun, an M-60, an M2a1 flamethrower and all the ammo she could carry. Mario took the M-60 and used it to break the window on the opposite side of the room from Luigi. He set up the bipod on the windowsill, took aim and began firing. Daisy set the flamethrower and shotgun down and began helping Peach treat Yoshi's wounds. Soon Mario and Luigi had killed about fifty clones, the remaining clones began to run away a few at a time.

"Fall back and regroup!" The head clone yelled.

The unarmed clones began trying to grab weapons from the fallen as they ran away. Once Peach and Daisy had finished treating Yoshi, they helped him up. Mario and Luigi walked over.

"Is he going to be ok?" Mario asked.

"Yes" Peach said.

"I'll be ok" Yoshi said "but I don't think I will be fighting this time."

"You're right" Luigi said "you need to rest."

Daisy strapped her flamethrower on and put her revolver back in her belt. Peach loaded the shotgun and put all the shells she could into her pockets. Luigi reloaded and filled his pockets with all the spare clips he had. Mario put four belts over his shoulder and put a fresh belt in his M-60.

"Let's go get them" Mario said.

"No" Luigi said "if we go on an offensive, we will be killed. They don't all have weapons, but they still have superior numbers. We need to dig in and get them to attack us. Preferably on open, flat ground. It will be easy to finish them off. Without Tatanga, once we destroy their army, there will not be any more clones."

"Ok" Mario said "do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yes" Luigi said "If we can set up on the hills at the edge of Flower Fields and get them to try a frontal assault, we can kill them all."

"Do you think they will actually try a frontal assault again?" Mario asked "they must have learned from the past that a frontal assault against someone dug in on the high ground is suicide."

"I've got an idea" Daisy said.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Well" Daisy said "if we can get them to try to go through Flower Fields, we can lay down in the flowers and hide ourselves. Then we they get close enough. We come up and surprise them."

"Sounds good" Mario said.

"Yeah" Luigi said "especially if we can trap them between two hills with two of us on each side."

"We have a plan" Peach said "so let's go." They went to flower fields, making sure to leave a trail for the clones to follow. Mario and Luigi began stomping as they walked through the fields, trampling the flowers. They continued making a trail between two tall hills. Once they were done. Mario and Peach set up on the left hill and Luigi and Daisy set up on the right hill. Soon the clones reached Flower Fields and saw the trampled flowers.

"I told you they went this way" the head clone said "let's go."

The clones began walking through the fields. When most of the clones were between the hills. Mario stood up and began emptying the M-60 into them. The clones began trying to fire on him. Luigi stood up and began firing into the clones.

"Fight to the last man!" the head clone yelled.

Some of the clones began rushing up the right hill. Daisy immediately stood up and began spraying the attackers with flames. More clones began charging up the left hill. Peach stood up and began blasting her shotgun at them. When there were less than twenty clones left, the head clone dove into the fallen clones and took cover behind the dead bodies. When all of the clones were dead, the head clone slowly stood up and put his hands up.

"I surrender!" He said.

Peach walked toward him and said "you do not know anything about leading an army."

"What do you mean?" The clone asked.

Peach raised her shotgun and put it against the clone's head and said "if a commander gives the order to fight to the last man, he should be willing to lay down his life too."

She sighed and said "unfortunately, as the ruler of the kingdom, I must set an example so I refuse to execute a prisoner of war."

The clone let out a sigh of relief.

"But" Peach said "I can give the order for someone else to do it."

"Who would you order to do such a thing?" The clone asked.

Peach smiled and said "the man with a sniper rifle pointed at your head."

"Wait, what?" the clone asked.

Peach turned and walked away as she said "go ahead, Luigi."

The clone turned to Luigi just in time to see him pull the trigger.

"We did it" Peach said "it is finally over."

"Let's head home" Mario said.


End file.
